


Crossroads

by silverteaspoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: A Girl Gotta Move On, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Soldiers, Economy of Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, THE LAST Reimagined, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverteaspoon/pseuds/silverteaspoon
Summary: Dark, kind eyes looked down at her, "Perhaps another time, Hinata-hime?"Hinata flushed but smiled and nodded eagerly, "H-hai! A better time, nii-san."
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 65
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and one I don't really frequently use so apologies in advance for any grammar/spelling/word choice mistakes. If anyone is triggered by anything in this fiction work (pairing choices, topics and what-not) I urge you, please, please do us both a favor. Stop reading and turn away. Don't hurt yourself and don't hurt others to make yourself feel better. That's not a good way to live. Let's all just chill and share our love for the fandom. 😘

* * *

The moment Sasuke stepped out of the portal, he immediately knew a fight was happening close to where he was based on the chakra bursts he easily detected. And though he didn’t possess Karin’s sensory talents, he could sense enough to know that there were about six combatants.

Curious to find out what exactly was happening, he made sure to keep a tight hold of his chakra to avoid detection and then with great speed, leapt on a tree branch and headed to the direction of the fight.

It didn’t take him long to find the location. Just a few moments and he stood on a branch looking down at a five versus one fight: a petite-looking female Hyuuga against five men who looked like rogue ninjas from Iwa and Ame based on their slashed forehead protectors.

The Hyuuga has just finished doing a rotation which rendered three of her enemies unconscious but she clearly detected his presence based on the slight turn of her head in his direction—something that can be attributed to her all-seeing byakugan, of course.

The two remaining rogues appeared hesitant, what with three of their comrades down on the ground. But the Hyuuga gave them no choice. In a blink of an eye, she had blown away one of her enemies with something like an air attack then the next, her hands were covered with blue chakra which took the shape of great lion heads and she went on to take care of the last one remaining.

Sasuke activated his sharingan to observe better but the fight, to his disappointment, didn’t last long. The Hyuuga was faster and her technique proved to be dangerous. She only had to touch the enemy with her lion head chakra constructs and he was out. The lions seemed to have the ability to rapidly drain the chakra of whatever it touched. It was certainly an interesting technique for someone coming from a clan known mainly for its taijutsu-based fighting style.

He would have liked to see more. The byakugan has been compared to the sharingan for so long and he’s never had the opportunity to watch it in action, much less fight a Hyuuga. He also has an interest with the dojutsu for its connection with Kaguya.

The Hyuugas may have not distinguished themselves as overwhelmingly powerful players during the Fourth Shinobi War but there’s no denying their bloodline limit is connected to the Otsutsukis like the sharingan and the rinnegan. He hasn’t forgotten that Kaguya’s main eyes possessed byakugan powers.

The thought of more creatures like Kaguya from dimensions and worlds away, watching the human world with their all-seeing eyes, biding their time to launch an attack—it's enough to make shivers run down his spine.

“Uchiha-san,” the Hyuuga said softly by way of greeting, face turned in his direction.

Sasuke dropped down from his perch on the tree to the ground but made no other attempts to approach. “Hn. Hyuuga.”

The Hyuuga’s lips twitched minutely before she gave a simple bow then approached the prone forms of her enemies. She methodically struck their chests with her chakra-coated hands one after the other, killing them all before attaching explosive tags to the bodies.

“Assassination mission?” Sasuke asked with a flat voice, not really concerned with the answer.

“No. They’re bloodline hunters and stealers though so better to get rid of them” the Hyuuga answered with the same soft voice he could barely hear.

Sasuke scoffed in distaste and moved forward. Any other answer and he would have just shrugged and walked away to let the Hyuuga finish the job by herself. But bloodline stealers, the bane of limit holders like himself—Sasuke was more than willing to extend a helping hand.

“Hn. Then stand back Hyuuga, I’ll do a better clean-up job than your tags.”

The Hyuuga turned to face him with pursed lips, pale eyes staring intently at him before nodding her head. She then quietly moved several paces to give him room to do what needed to be done.

Sasuke quickly performed five consecutive katons and watched impassively for a while as the corpses burned before turning to observe his fellow Konohan. The Hyuuga looked familiar with her fair skin, dark blue hair and lavender-tinted eyes. He tried to recall her but frowned when he could not remember her name.

The Hyuuga gave him a side-eye and her lips twitched again before she spoke softly, “It’s Hinata, Uchiha-san. We were on the same year in the academy. Not that it matters.”

Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata.

Like lightning, the name struck and brought forward memories of a frail-looking little girl with short hair wearing a thick jacket that dwarfed her small frame even more. A little girl who refrained from interaction as much as possible, spoke even less than the Aburame, stuttered a lot when spoken to, mostly exhibited her evasion tactics instead of combat abilities during her taijutsu spars, blushed a lot and stole glances and followed Naruto at times like a lost puppy. That Hyuuga.

“Hn. Naruto’s fangirl,” Sasuke said with a faint smirk.

The Hyuuga didn’t seem to appreciate the comment. She winced and her lips tightened before she gave him a perfunctory bow, “Thank you for your assistance Uchiha-san but I have to go now. I wish you safe travels.”

Sasuke shrugged at the obvious avoidance tactic and turned around to continue on his path but paused after just a step, “Hyuuga, you better learn some fire techniques. Exploding tags are bloody messy.”

“Duly noted Uchiha-san” she said before turning around and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was warm and pleasant and, finding herself free of missions and clan duties, Hinata decided to give Kurenai and little Mirai a visit. It’s been sometime since she last met with her former teacher.

It was just as well. Her former genin team leader, it seemed, had been cooped up in her apartment for a while now simply taking care of an energetic toddler and needed some time out to unwind. From there, it had been easy for the two of them to prepare food and organize a little picnic.

Their chosen location was a private, quiet spot at the edge of the peaceful Aburame lands. The site featured a small lake perfect for swimming. It’s surrounded by juniper and maple trees and the ground was covered by thick, well-kept zoysia grass with patches of various small flowering plants all around.

It’s a lovely place, a testament to how the Aburames make the best gardeners with their clan techniques and passion for finding balance with their insects and nature.

With all the noise from the construction and renovation works after the war and the influx of refugees from other lands which rapidly increased Konoha's population, most of the quiet places from before including the training grounds were now almost always occupied and no longer as pleasant for Team 8.

As an alternative, Shino has offered them the place within his clan’s territory. Secluded and peaceful, it’s the perfect venue for either relaxation or training.

After picking colorful, pretty little flowers for Mirai to play with and eating some of their prepared food, their conversation veered to the topic of missions and training and Hinata quietly expressed to the older female her plan to work on her ninjutsu, specifically fire and lightning techniques.

As expected, her former sensei willingly offered to lend her some scrolls from her personal collection and even offered to give her an exhibition of how the basic Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu worked.

With her byakugan active while Kurenai executed the technique, it had been easy enough to observe and keep track of how the necessary chakra build up worked. Afterwards, she decided to give the jutsu a try and take advantage of the chance to have her former teacher act as her observer and critic.

Her first three tries were failures with nothing but smoke coming out of her nose and mouth that made even little Mirai burst in giggles. On her fourth and fifth try, she was able to conjure balls of flames but they were tiny and puny and looked only fit to start a small campfire. The sixth and seventh were of moderate success. She was in the middle of her eighth try when Shino arrived. His silent and sudden appearance caused her to lose focus in the middle of performing hand signs and once more, she spewed a stream of nothing but smoke.

She coughed for several seconds before eagerly reaching for the canteen from an amused Kurenai’s outstretched hand. A quiet thank you, a simple twist of the cap and she went on to gulp large amounts of water to get rid of the acrid taste of ash in her mouth.

“Shino, nice of you to join us.” Kurenai greeted with a smile.

“Good day sensei. Hello Mirai-chan. Hinata, why the sudden interest in a fire technique?” Shino bluntly asked, still standing. His voice was cool as always but after years of friendship and working together, she easily caught a hint of bewilderment.

She had expected her close friends to raise questions regarding her new interest but she didn’t think it’d be this soon. She slowed her pace and drank water from the canteen as sluggishly as she could to afford herself time to answer her stoic friend’s question.

How would she answer? That she met the wandering Uchiha Sasuke by accident one fine day while ridding the earth of bloodline thieves and he basically called her method of getting rid of enemies’ corpses shoddy? That his simple, spontaneous remark caused her thoughts to spiral from more taijutsu training to ninjutsu training instead?

“I just…I am planning to enter the jounin exams, Shino-kun. With that said, I have to take a more active approach in broadening my skills even more. As a Hyuuga, people will only expect me to use traditional Hyuuga taijutsu, right? But if I want a higher chance to pass, it’s best I learn and keep a few tricks under my belt. ”

Shino remained silent but she could practically feel him staring and studying her intently from behind his dark shades.

After a while, he finally spoke. “Understandable. But I thought you’d prefer to work on water techniques. You’ve never shown any particular preference for fire techniques before as far as I can recall.”

“Well, though I much prefer water, my chakra affinities are actually fire and lightning. I think it’s time I play on my strengths rather than focus on my shortcomings. Wouldn’t you agree?”

For so long, she’s had her mind set on improving her Hyuuga taijutsu techniques in the hopes of proving herself to her father that she ignored other ninja arts of combat.

After the war, finding herself vacillating between grief over her cousin’s death, anger for her role in it and despair over her situation in the clan, she immersed herself in even more harsh training and lately, some missions.

She’s achieved quite a lot but recently, aside from improving her speed and stamina, she’s found herself facing a wall and at a loss on what else to do.

Though she’d been a bit irritated by his comments, the unexpected encounter with the last Uchiha, especially his last parting shot, has led her to some deep thinking and important reflections.

First, it made her remember her own long-ignored affinities and, in comparison, reminded her how the nomadic Uchiha has made impressive strides with his. Then she was again reminded her of her failures during the war and her guilt over Neji’s death flared up once more.

She’d been content with taijutsu for so long but looking back, the Hyuuga close range way of fighting has proven to be quite inadequate compared to long range techniques during the war.

She knows it’s pointless but her mind just won’t stop and the thoughts now continue to hound her—the what-ifs and the what-could-have-beens.

What if she had worked harder? What if she had utilized her chakra affinities? What if she had added more jutsus to her arsenal?

Then perhaps she could have contributed more in the war efforts. Perhaps she could have saved more lives. Perhaps she could've tried saving Naruto without sacrificing her life. Perhaps her cousin never would've had to sacrifice his life for hers. Perhaps he could have lived.

Feeling suffocated by her thoughts, Hinata closed her eyes and took several deep breaths only to force them open when she heard Shino speak once more.

“If you say so. I wish you luck in this endeavor Hinata.”

“Thank you Shino-kun,” she answered quietly, gratefully.

“Now Shino, don’t be a stranger. Come and take a seat. We have more than enough food prepared,” Kurenai said while patting an empty space on the picnic mat.

Shino merely put his hands in the pockets of his thick jacket, “Apologies sensei, I actually only came because my kikaichu reported your presence inside Aburame territory and I wanted to greet you three. I have clan duties to complete still so I must take my leave. If you’re still here by the time my business with father has concluded, then I shall return and join you.”

“Oh, alright. Give my regards to your father and tell him I’ll make sure not to let Hinata destroy this part of you clan’s woods too much” their sensei jested.

“I am not worried and Father, I am sure, won’t be too. Why? Because it’s you two and not Kiba,” Shino said then waved a hand before turning and leaving.

“Ah, clan duties, trainings, missions—you’re all so grown-up now. So far from the cute little genins you were when I first met you all. Soon, you’ll all be marrying and having kids of your own,” Kurenai spoke with a nostalgic smile.

“I don’t think that’s going to happen for a few more years, sensei. Kiba-kun seems to be enjoying his single status and Shino-kun has clan duties. He’s also expressed interest in teaching,” Hinata remarked, smiling fondly at the thought of her teammates.

Her sensei turned to her and studied her face before asking in a careful voice, “And you Hinata? You’re almost eighteen—the age, I believe, for you to be confirmed as the future clan head. And yet, instead of making preparations for that role, you’ve been taking mission after mission the past half-year. Has the council finally made a decision? What exactly is going on?”

Hinata bit her lower lip looked away, feeling discomfited with the turn the conversation has taken. She had wanted to spend her free time with the older woman and her pretty child in leisure, not discuss heavy and tiring topics that that kept hounding her for a while now.

“Hinata, you know you can tell me anything,” the red-eyed woman said gently.

“I know sensei” Hinata responded but she continued to avert her face, not wanting to meet her teacher’s kindly but shrewd eyes, “The council has decided to wait for Hanabi to turn eighteen. Then they’ll have us both undergo a trial for the right to be heiress.”

“And do you want to be heiress, Hinata?” her sensei asked, tone serious.

Hinata smiled, small and bitter. It is wonder how until now, people—especially her friends—still think that just because she’s a Hyuuga and the firstborn, she’s free to do or want anything. But she can’t really blame them, can she? They don’t have a full understanding of the Hyuuga. They don’t know how rotten the council is. They don’t know how the cursed seal has twisted her family to the core.

“Sensei, what I want does not matter. It hasn’t for a long time now—perhaps not ever since I was born. I love Hanabi and I’d never wish her ill but the fact that the council has chosen to wait until she turns eighteen is a clear sign as any that they’ll choose her. The waiting period is merely a ruse.”

“What does that mean?” Kurenai asked with a hard edge to her tone.

“They’re keeping watchful eyes on things, waiting to make the move that will benefit the clan best with me as their pawn,” Hinata admitted softly, suddenly feeling very tired.

“An arranged marriage with a wealthy man of noble blood and considerable influence,” the red-eyed woman said with distaste.

“Yes,” she nodded, calloused hands clenched and the familiar frustration and anger she’s been nursing for months slowly flaring once more in the pit of her stomach. “The war has disrupted not only many lives but also the political and economic order of the nations and villages and clans. It’s been almost two years now but nothing is really certain yet. All the debts, reparations and government spending on construction and renovations keep the flow of money vicious still. When all the politics and the economy fully stabilizes and clear winners appear, the council will do what they'll deem fit and will no doubt sell me to the highest bidder.”

“But what about Naruto? Has he not given you an answer yet? Have you spoken to him?” the older female asked with concern.

“What about Naruto?” Hinata asked with a bitter twist to her mouth. “After the war, after nii-san’s death and with everything going on in the clan, I’ve spent quite a lot of time self-reflecting and in the process, found Naruto’s answer in the almost two years of silence.”

“You’ve loved him for a long time Hinata. Loved him for years,” the older woman pointed out gently.

“Yes, that is true. But sensei, he hasn’t even once looked my way, not even once spoken to me with even an ounce of the emotion that I feel for him. What is the use of holding on to someone who does not love me? What is the point of building my hopes and dreams around him when I am nothing but a mere afterthought in his mind?”

“You’re giving up then? You’re going to let the council do as they please.”

Hinata clenched her jaws and closed her eyes in frustration, “I’m trying to move on sensei. Neji-niisan paid with his life to see me live. I can't waste my time, my life simply waiting on another to finally choose me. Two years is a long time. I need to move on. And as for the council?”

She opened her eyes and looked resolutely at her former teacher, “I don’t want to leave Konoha. This is my home. And I…Even though I didn’t really aspire the life of a shinobi, I would rather stay as one than be married off and treated like some trophy or a broodmare. The training and the missions…I’m simply trying to see if there are other options I have missed or if there is a chance I can create one I could live with.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke remained on his perch on a high tree and silently took in the sight of Konoha under the light of the late afternoon sun.

Only six months since he last visited and the village seemed to have expanded to twice its size. There were so many new buildings erected and there are many more still being constructed. Almost everything looked new and shiny and the streets seemed to be a lot busier than he’d ever seen them before.

The Fourth Shinobi World War was easily the most destructive event that has happened to the world in decades. It affected not just the shinobis but the civilians too.

After the war that put the Uchiha name front and center, many have clamored for him to be put on trial. Predictably, as the last of his rather infamous blood, people had been eager to blame him not only for the crimes he has committed but also for the consequences of the actions taken by his kin and many more countless tragedies the war has wrought in other people’s lives.

Like trash, accusation after accusation was thrown upon his head and only Kakashi and Naruto’s interference and his own decision to help in winning the war made it possible for him to be granted release after a brief stint in jail. From there, he’s spent the last two years traveling, only returning a few times to report to Kakashi.

Now, even after learning the truth, even after almost two years of traveling and seeing the world and evaluating himself and atoning for the wrongs he committed, seeing Konoha striving and doing well still brought out mixed feelings in him.

A part of him called the place home but that was only because of his former teammates—the only people left he counted as friends and family. The rest remains a twisted, jumbled mess of anger, resentment and despair. He can’t help but feel bitter at the thought that while the village has risen up once more from the blood and ashes of war, the same could not be said for his clan.

Yes he now knows why Itachi did what he did. But knowing and understanding are two different things.

He could not let go of the fact that, despite the Uchiha being one of the two founding clans of Konoha, instead of getting equal treatment, they had been accused wrongly, isolated, reduced and treated as second class citizens.

He still could not accept that no one tried to address the problem using better solutions. He could not accept that the Third did nothing when a member of his council had the Uchiha Clan slaughtered wholesale for plotting rebellion against the same village that had for so long perpetuated a systematic discrimination against his family.

Most of all, he can’t help but feel resentment for the fact that until now, the truth still can’t be exposed in the light of day. The hatred for the Uchiha continues while Konoha’s hands remain free of blame in the eyes of most of its citizens—painting an ugly picture of the future that is to come should he decide to stay within the walls and have a family of his own. 

Frustrated and irritated at the downward spiral his thoughts have taken once more, Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes before dropping to the ground and approaching the village gates.

* * *

“Well, how do you like it?” Shino’s cool voice rang through the silence when she finished inspecting the rooms and all the amenities of the small house.

“Tch. Don’t be stupid Shino. Any house far from the Main House will be good for Hinata,” Kiba lazily commented. The tattooed man has just returned from a week-long mission and had proceeded to slump on the floor upon entering the house.

“I didn’t ask you Kiba,” the bug user retorted.

Before a verbal battle could start, Hinata turned to her companions and grinned, “I like it. It’s lovely Shino-kun. The design, the layout, the colors and the privacy.”

“So it’s a deal then?” her teammate confirmed.

“Hm, yes! Yes. Thank you again for doing this for me and for convincing Shibi-sama.”

“You’re welcome. And it was no trouble. Why? Because Father likes you quite well. Also, technically, the house still belongs to me, in case you’ve forgotten. If it comes to a legal battle over ownership, you’ll lose.”

“I haven’t forgotten, no need to remind me.” Hinata responded with a laugh.

“Oi Hina,” Kiba called out, “Are you sure this is really what you want?”

Hinata smiled fondly at her friend-and-almost-brother’s concern and looked around the cozy place, taking in everything once more.

Though she still hasn’t found any solution to the problems she’s facing with her clan, she’s determined to take whatever bit of freedom she could. Though it initially made her feel nervous, she decided that the first step was getting a place of her own where she could just be herself, where she could be free to think and do whatever she wanted without anyone judging her.

She had thought a lot about this decision, considered many options and decided in the end to confide with Shino and seek his help.

Renting a house or an apartment in the civilian sector of the village was out of the question. The Hyuuga have far too many eyes and her whereabouts surely would be discovered easily.

The Aburame territory was peaceful and private and far enough from the Hyuuga that she decided asking for her teammate’s help in securing a little house within his clan’s borders would be the best option.

Shino thankfully was willing and was able to easily convince his father. And now she has a new home.

A home far from the cold, judging eyes of her clan. A place she could decorate according to her own taste, where she could cook what she wanted to eat and sleep where she wanted to sleep and not care for other people’s opinions. A decent-size garden at the back where she could plant her favorite blooms for pressing and vegetables and herbs for food and ointments. A small river not too far where she could practice her water and fire techniques without having to endure disapproving, condescending glares at her back. Her own safe haven.

To avoid complications and afford herself the option of plausible deniability should her sneaky little act of rebellion be discovered by her clan, the home ownership title will be under Shino’s name but bought using her own money earned through her own blood and sweat. Some would think it a strange arrangement but she trusts Shino and knows he’ll keep his word.

“Hinata?” Kiba prompted, a hint of concern in his tone.

Hinata blinked and focused on her friend, “Sorry. Yes, I am sure, Kiba-kun.” She turned to the silent bug-user, “When can I move in Shino-kun?”

“Here,” Shino said while stretching his hand, offering her the keys to the house, “You can move in anytime you want. You can even do it today if that is your wish. Why, do you have a lot of things you’ll need to transfer here?”

Hinata took the keys eagerly as though they were precious gold and felt relief course through her at holding the small tangible things representing her small taste of freedom from her controlling clan, “No. I only have the few clothes I need and I can simply use the scrolls Tenten-chan gave me. Everything else I need, I will have to purchase. All my other stuff will remain in the Main House for appearance’s sake but…in between missions, this will be where I return to. This will be my home.”

She heard Shino clear his throat before speaking again. “I know how close you are with your sister. Does she know?”

“Ah, no. I’d rather not involve Hanabi in this positively rebellious and scandalous move. It’s best no one else from the clan knows. What they don’t know won’t hurt me” Hinata said in an attempt at a joke, a grin tugging at the corner of her lips.

Shino gave a faint snort, “I’m sure you’re right. What’s next?”

Hinata stepped forward and linked her arms with the bug user, “This has been a good day! One of the best. Let’s go out for dinner.”

Kiba immediately got up from the floor, “Your treat? You’re jounin now. It’s only right.”

Hinata laughed, still buoyed by her happiness in secretly getting a house for her own, “Alright. My treat,”

Kiba grinned, showing his fangs, and pumped up a hand in celebration, “Sweet! Now you’re talking. I’m famished guys, so I call dibs and say we go for barbecue.”

* * *

 _By sage, of all the days to run into these people…_ Hinata thought gloomily while watching the disaster waiting to happen in front of her.

She, Kiba and Shino had been on their way to the Akimichi Barbecue Restaurant when they encountered the men of Team Seven. What followed was a weird mix of exuberant and quiet greetings and Naruto trying to convince them to join his team for ramen.

“C’mon you guys! We haven’t eaten together in a long time. It’ll be fun. Team Seven and Team Eight bonding over ramen” their future Hokage pestered, using his body to block the way.

“Tch. Move already Naruto. We’ve got better places to go, better food to eat.” Kiba replied, face showing irritation at the blonde’s persistence.

“What could be better than Ichiraku ramen Kiba?” Naruto asked with furrowed brows.

“Why, barbecue and beef jerky of course! And it’ll taste even better because Hinata is treating us,” Kiba boasted.

Hinata suppressed a groan at Kiba’s careless words and wished she had not agreed to treat him and Shino to dinner. Eager to get out of the unwanted situation, she feverishly thought of an excuse and looked to the side for the best escape route only to meet the slightly amused dark eyes of the last Uchiha. With a small wince, she quickly looked away.

“Wait! Wait! Wait! So Hinata is treating you guys? Is that right?” Naruto asked loudly before turning to her and moving dangerously close, a wide grin on his whiskered face, “Oi Hinata, how about us huh? Wanna treat your Hokage and Future Hokage too?”

“What?!” Kiba bit out, “Oi, don’t go around using your future title to swindle others of their money and pay for your food, baka. That’s abuse of power. Tell him Kakashi-sensei”

Their silver-haired Hokage only waved a hand lazily, “I certainly won’t say no to free food”

Hinata looked down and hunched her shoulders in defeat, “Alright. Will Sakura-chan be joining us?”

“I wish but no, Sakura-chan’s currently conducting an operation” Naruto responded.

Hinata felt miserable even more. Her two teammates she was fine with. But the three men of Team Seven? Of all people? She doesn’t even know them, not truly. And no Sakura or any other talkative female to serve as buffer? It’s bound to be one painfully awkward dinner. For her, that is.

* * *

The Hyuuga was amusing but in a weird way, Sasuke decided. The quiet but confident kunoichi that he encountered months ago was gone. She’s still quiet but in an awkward, twitchy way.

Like a rabbit, he thought with a bit of amusement.

The only female of their accidental group in one of the private booths in the Akimichi restaurant, she looked stressed and kept glancing at the shoji door with wide, pale lavender eyes as though contemplating to leave all of them and just run.

“So why the treat Hinata? What’s the occasion?” Naruto asked after swallowing a huge bite of barbecue.

“A-ah, nothing really” the Hyuuga answered, voice almost a whisper.

“Maa, you’re too modest Hinata,” Kakashi remarked, “You guys are looking at one of Konoha’s newest jounin.”

“Really?!” Naruto blurted out with wide eyes, then he laughed, “Congrats Hinata! So all this time you were gone, you were really working hard huh? I’m sure you’ll definitely make one of the best jounin and the best Hyuuga Clan head one day!”

It was very quick and no one else might have witnessed it but Sasuke’s eyes caught it. The Hyuuga clenched her jaws and her soft lavender eyes glinted like a sharp kunai. Then her lashes lowered and she looked the image of serenity once more.

She was angry, he realized and remembered how she also showed a bit of an attitude after he called her Naruto’s fangirl many months ago. It was intriguing, for someone who clearly idolized Naruto before.

“A-ah, thank you Naruto-kun, for your kind words,” she responded softly.

“Hn. That’s a lie,” Sasuke spoke up, wanting to poke and get a reaction.

The Hyuuga’s head snapped up and she looked at him with cold eyes. A slow blink and she was calm once more. Such a moody female. Moodier than even Sakura.

“I’m not sure what you mean Uchiha-san” the Hyuuga answered.

“You lied. You’re not thankful to Naruto at all Hyuuga. Something he said made you angry” he bluntly pointed out.

“Sasuke,” Kakashi said with a warning in his eyes.

“Oi Sasuke, don’t pick on Hinata-chan,” Naruto said with a frown.

“Uchiha, you have no right to attack Hina” the Inuzuka growled with an enraged face.

Sasuke shrugged off the other males’ warnings. “I’m merely pointing out what I saw. It’s not my fault the rest of you are blind.”

“I think you’re mistaken teme. Hinata-chan is one of the calmest and most forgiving people I know. Why would she be angry?” the future Hokage asked, confused.

Sasuke gave his friend a stare, “Why are you asking me? Ask her.”

He then reached for his cup of green tea and simply watched as Naruto turned to the Hyuuga.

“Hinata? Is teme right? Did I say something wrong?” the blonde asked, voice unsure.

The Hyuuga squirmed a bit, looking uncomfortable. Her lips moved several times before it pressed into a thin line. When she looked about to speak, the Aburame’s cool voice beat her to it.

“Hinata has thanked you for your words Naruto, take it and move on. She has no obligation to answer any of your questions. Whatever she feels, whatever the cause, she has the right to remain silent. Like every one of us has the right to keep silent when it comes to our own thoughts and emotions.”

“Yeah! What Shino said,” the Inuzuka said in support of his teammate, throwing a glare at Naruto.

“But we’re friends!” the Uzumaki protested.

Kakashi was the one who intervened this time, “Now, now, children, this is meant to be a nice dinner in the company of comrades and friends. A celebration, not an interrogation. And don’t forget this is Hinata’s treat. You don’t want to offend her and leave us with the bill, do you?”

Naruto, persistent as ever, turned to the Hyuuga heiress, “But Hinata-chan—“

“Naruto-kun, thank you for your concern,” the Hyuuga interrupted, tone louder and firmer than Sasuke has ever heard, “I am a bit unwell but it’s nothing a good rest can’t fix. If you all wouldn’t mind, I’d like to take my leave. Don’t worry, dinner’s still on me, as promised. I’ll arrange the tab on my way out.”

The Hyuuga stood up and bowed then swiftly left, leaving them all in a strangely heavy and awkward silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mean to bash the Hyuuga Clan here because of a personal dislike but you gotta admit it's sick how they use the seal to enslave the branch. And until it is stated in Boruto and made canon that the seal was abolished, I'll continue to think otherwise.

As soon as the two pissed off males of Team 8 left the private booth, Naruto whirled around to confront him, “Oi teme, what’s with you? Why’d you have to go off and do that to Hinata?”

Sasuke scoffed in annoyance and ignored the question aimed at him just to irritate the blonde further. He instead took the time to pick up his cup and sip the already tepid tea.

Naruto predictably lost his patience easily. “Oi Sasuke, answer me dammit.”

Sasuke gave his friend and rival a flat look then drawled, “I didn’t do anything wrong, idiot. It’s not my fault the Hyuuga was so sensitive.” He then turned to their Hokage, “Kakashi, are you sure she’s fit to be jounin? With an attitude like that?”

Kakashi chuckled, amused, then gave him a slightly mocking look. “Really Sasuke? You’re questioning someone’s capability because of their attitude? You, the king of attitude?”

Sasuke glared at the silver-haired man and turned to address the still angry blonde. “I know what I saw Naruto. Something you said made the Hyuuga angry. I merely pointed it out so it could be addressed.”

Which was a partial truth. Sasuke did point out his observation so whatever issue the girl has with the knucklehead could be resolved but he did it mostly to satisfy his curiosity to find out why the Hyuuga, who was once so soft and shy and the only girl who held a torch for the blonde seems to hold some kind of grudge now. He didn’t expect for her to be so delicate and easily offended about it nor did he predict she would simply up and leave. She was such a moody weirdo.

“Are you certain? Because I’m pretty sure I didn’t say anything rude,” Naruto asserted.

It was Kakashi who answered Naruto this time with a serious look in his eyes. “It’s probably the Hyuuga Clan Head comment that upset Hinata, Naruto. And I don’t blame her for feeling angry about it. I, too, would be angry if I were in her position.”

Sasuke perked up in interest and narrowed his eyes at Kakashi’s words. So he was right. Hyuuga Hinata did get angry and has a reason for it. Now he’s curious to know even more though he has already a strong hunch it’s going to include messy clan politics.

Always slow in the uptake, Naruto remained confused, “What? What’s wrong with my expressing confidence on her becoming the next Hyuuga Head?”

Kakashi audibly sighed. “Naruto, you’re slotted for the Hokage position after me. I need you to exert more effort. Study and learn more, especially the politics of the village. You are strong and powerful. You can protect the village from our enemies. But when you sit on that Hokage chair, you’ll be dealing with a lot of paperwork and complicated politics and economics.”

“I know! I know damn it,” the blond groaned, face scrunched up in exasperation. “I’m doing my best Kakashi-sensei. But you’re not answering my question about Hinata.”

“We’ll get there, have patience. First let me ask you, what do you know about the Hyuuga? Their history before joining the Leaf?”

Naruto appeared to think furiously for a while before giving up then answering. “Well they have the byakugan, they have their own taijutsu, they have the Main and Branch houses and they have that stupid curse seal. That’s about it.”

“Hm, so you know practically nothing. What about the other clans?”

“Kakashi,” the idiot gritted out.

“Tsk. This is worse than I thought. Alright! Note to self: More Clan History Lessons for Uzumaki Naruto.”

Naruto predictably erupted, “The hell Kakashi-sensei?”

“My future successor, almost 80% of our shinobi forces are from clans, it’s only right you familiarize yourself with them.”

Sasuke smirked in amusement at the blonde’s look of suffering after Kakashi’s declaration. Knowing Naruto’s aversion for academic pursuits in the past, he could easily enough imagine the idiot’s brain turning to mush while studying and learning laws, agreements, trade, politics and everything else that didn’t involve physical activity.

“Will you get started with answering my question already?” the future hokage growled.

“Alright. Listen and listen well, for you will surely have to deal with them in the future.”

Kakashi’s posture changed. He was no longer as nonchalant. Instead, he had a serious look in his eyes, making Sasuke sharpen his focus as well.

“The Hyuugas, the Main House and their Council of Elders that is, under the veneer of cold, distant and traditional, are extremely wealthy, ambitious and cunning people. Did you know that while the Uchiha and the Senju were serving daimyos and killing each other on the battlefield, the Hyuugas were offering their services to big time merchants and traders instead?”

“That’s so normal Kakashi. We also do that still,” the blonde pointed out.

“But the Hyuugas took it several steps further. Like I said, the Main Branch members are ambitious, cunning people. With the byakugan’s strategic use in intelligence gathering, they made themselves unexpendable assets to those they served and, in the process, they became investors and partners for said merchants and traders.”

Mind having connected the dots, Sasuke spoke up, “And this is how they were chosen as one of the four noble clans of the Leaf. Those trade connections were used during the founding of the village.”

“Exactly. The economy is one of the pillars of a society and though Konoha is a hidden village famed for the quality of service offered by its shinobi, during the founding, trade connections were necessary. The Main Branch Hyuugas provided that.”

“And they used it to wrench deals and agreements like the use of the seal,” Sasuke concluded.

“Most likely, although I did not find records of what those deals actually entailed.”

“But what does it have to do with the curse seal Kakashi-sensei?”

Sasuke sneered, “Usuratonkachi, have you not been listening? The Main House is using their wealth and influence to prevent anyone from attempting to abolish the seal. If I have to guess, one of those agreements might just include the freedom to leave Konoha should anyone attempt to meddle with their Clan affairs.”

A look of understanding finally appeared on the idiot’s face, “But Hinata loved Neji and is against the use of the seal.”

“And that is why the Main House, especially the Hyuuga Council will block her,” Kakashi declared.

“But her father is still Clan Head, surely he’ll—“

“Hyuuga Hiashi, I believe, is under the control of the council and the rest of the Main House and will most likely follow whatever their decision. He did it with his brother and he’s already proven he’ll choose duty over his child when he practically disowned and banished Hinata from the clan after graduating from the Academy.”

Sasuke snapped his head to Kakashi, surprised and intrigued upon hearing the new information. He didn’t know Hyuuga Hinata has a background like this. Then again, it’s no surprise. He’d been too focused on his own situation and his goals.

Naruto jerked, just as surprised. “She was disowned and banished?! I knew she was having problems with her clan during the fight with Neji but I didn’t know it was that bad.”

“She was. It was that bad. It was not really made official but from what I gathered from Kurenai’s rants at the time, Hyuuga Hiashi practically called Hinata unnecessary to the clan. That she was expendable.”

“What?!”

Kakashi gravely nodded. “You know Hinata, especially when she was young. Meek, gentle, kind, lacking in self-confidence. She’s far from the expected Hyuuga heir and has suffered much for it. From what little Kurenai told, Hinata kept losing in spars with her younger sister Hanabi who’s five years her junior. As a result she was dismissed as a failure and was turned over to Kurenai—which was practically a disownment and banishment from the clan. However, knowing what I do now about Hinata, the Hyuuga, the curse seal and Neji, something tells me that the child Hinata then did what she thought was best given the complicated situation. She kept losing not because she was weaker, but because she was protecting her sister in the only way she knew how. Had she shown she was stronger, Hanabi no doubt would’ve been sealed and thrown to the Branch. She’s now proven herself capable, has shown she could be just as stubborn and has a will of steel under all that softness. And that strangely strong will is most likely another reason why they’ll block her.”

Sasuke scowled and closed his eyes in revulsion.

It was sickening to hear another story where old men and women close to expiring and rotting in their graves still has the selfishness to play politics, the shamelessness to control others and the power to decide the future of those who’ll survive after them.

The Branch House in particular reminded him too much of his own clan’s situation with the village—the marginalization, the subjugation, the second-class treatment, the interference of a shitty council of elders.

And, oddly enough, he also recognized a strange similarity between Itachi and Hyuuga Hinata: two peaceful, self-sacrificing heirs of doujutsu-wielding clans with siblings to protect, harsh fathers who put their duties above family, manipulative elders breathing down their necks and an entire village that prides itself at being strong but does not lift a single finger to help.

The Hyuuga Curse Seal and the enslaved Branch House. His Clan’s marginalization and the ensuing massacre.

How many more people will have to suffer and die just to keep the shitty village from collapsing? How many more secret truths and pretty lies just to keep its people living in their dream of safe and happy lives?

“That’s so messed up Kakashi-sensei!” the blonde blurted out, enraged. “That curse seal has got to go. I made a promise to Neji to change the Hyuuga Clan.”

Kakashi sighed and slumped on his seat. “I too would like to see it abolished. But it’s a very complicated situation Naruto, something rooted in Konoha’s founding laws. Any move to address it will impact the entire village. I cannot simply let my feelings and personal biases take precedence over the needs of the village.”

“I’m sure there’s something we can do Kakashi.” Naruto insisted. “As Hokage—“

“Naruto,” Kakashi interrupted neatly, turning such serious eyes to his future successor that made the blonde stop talking, “One of most important founding laws agreed upon was that the Hokage and his or her council cannot intervene with clan matters, not unless the Clan Head asked for assistance.”

“So just because of some dumb old law, we’ll let the Hyuuga Main House continue with their barbaric practices?” Naruto protested, incensed.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose in obvious exasperation. “It’s not just some dumb, old law as you put it. The Leaf was formed by clans specializing in different techniques—ones that needed to be protected from outsiders. Like the Aburame and the Yamanaka for example. Those clans would kill to keep their dark secrets. As I said earlier, 80% of our shinobi forces are from clans. Try to interfere in one and the rest will see it as an overreach. What do you think will happen then?”

Naruto remained silent for a long while before nodding to himself, appearing to have come to a decision. “I’ll ask Shikamaru, perhaps he’ll come up with something.”

Kakashi nodded in agreement. “I suppose that would be the best move. Shikamaru might be able to find something of help. But please, make sure to keep this under wraps. You don’t want to tip yourself off to the Hyuugas hm?”

“Of course Kakashi. That goes without saying. I’m not _that_ stupid.”

It felt hopeless but Sasuke silently hoped the blonde would succeed.

If not, he might just be tempted to offer his services to Hyuuga Hinata. They could reenact the Uchiha massacre with the Hyuuga Council and those of the Main House who support the use of the seal. He could play Obito's role and get rid or send them all to another dimension where they could rot in peace.

* * *

After the dinner-turned-disaster, she returned to her new house and simply sat on a bench Shino had placed in the small garden and watched the blooms in silence as darkness fell around her.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The self-absorbed prick. Why did have to go and make things complicated?

And Naruto…

Ah, now perhaps she should thank the last Uchiha for his rudeness? He gave her an excuse to leave the uncomfortable situation after all. Then again, maybe not. He might just try to aggravate her further.

But Naruto…

Once, the sight of his grinning face would’ve been enough to make her feel feverish. The sound of her name on his lips enough to send her mind spinning. A word of encouragement enough for her to believe she can do and achieve anything.

But now…It just hurt. To see his face so happy and calm and carefree. To see proof once more that all she did and all she said did not matter anything at all to him. To realize once more that all this time, she’d wasted years upon years dreaming of something that could never be. To once more be reminded that her cousin, _her brother_ , was forced to sacrifice his life all because of her, of her love for a man who never did and never will love her.

She smiled bitterly.

Her stubborn, foolish heart hasn’t fully moved on it seemed. There’s still a trace of love and anger and resentment. And it’s frustrating and tiring.

Why is it so damned hard to get over a love that never amounted to anything?

She didn’t want to feel anything for him at all. She didn’t want to feel love or anger or resentment. She wanted to feel calm, to feel peace, to feel free, to feel nothing.

She wanted it to all to stop. She has far better, far more important things to worry about. Things like her present situation and her future.

She can’t wait to get over him.

She squeezed her eyes shut. Inhaled then exhaled. Repeat. Again and again and again.


	5. Chapter 5

“Nii-san!”

She jolted awake in her futon, voice caught in her throat with the remnants of her nightmare—no, it was a _memory_ , a terrible one—still playing in her mind.

It was of those damned wooden projectiles and Neji once more. Like countless many nights before.

Thick lifeblood pouring from his mouth, the precious light fading from his eyes, the glowing curse seal on his forehead. And his voice…

She closed her eyes, swallowed hard and took shuddering breaths to stem the sobs she could feel building in her throat. When she felt calm enough, she wiped the tears and sweat running down her face, got up from her bed and prepared for an early day.

No matter how wretched she felt inside, she must move on and live. This is what her brother wanted. This is how she’d honor his sacrifice.

* * *

“Tenten-chan, Lee-kun, good morning,” she fondly greeted her brother’s former teammates upon entering former Team Gai’s usual training ground.

“Good morning Hinata-san!” Lee greeted enthusiastically while doing push-ups with just one pointer finger.

“Hinata! Nice to see you! So? Who’s it going to be this morning hm?” Tenten smiled with a raised brow, challenge very clear in her warm brown eyes.

“I’ll have Lee-kun this time, Tenten-chan,” She smiled at the other girl then looked down at Konoha’s Beautiful Green Wild Beast who instantly grinned at her answer.

With Neji gone and herself in need of a good challenge to continue improving her taijutsu skills, especially her speed and stamina, she’s now come to rely on Lee as a frequent sparring partner. She’s now made it a habit to spar with him at least two to three times a week whenever she has no mission.

It’s always difficult and sometimes dangerous to spar with their generation’s Green Beast and she always walked away with her pride smarting and her body aching, but sparring with Lee has helped her improve greatly.

“Yosh! Just tell me when you’re ready!” the enthusiastic man said with a wide smile showing his perfect, sparkling teeth.

She removed her backpack containing food, water bottles and other ninja tools, dropped it to the ground and went on to do a proper warm-up. After around fifteen minutes, the Strong Fist vs Gentle Fist spar from Taijutsu Hell began.

* * *

“Oi Sasuke, you sure you can’t stay a few more days? We Team Seven should spend more time you know. It’ll be many months before your next return.”

The blonde’s voice was honestly way too perky for so early a morning. It was annoying to his ears.

“Hn. Best I get started now,” he grunted in reply.

“Tsk. You’re not even giving Sakura-chan a chance to say goodbye?”

“It’s better this way dobe.”

The blonde gave him a look of reproach. “She always misses you, you know. The least you can do is be a good friend and show a little kindness.”

Sasuke clenched his jaws in exasperation but remained silent.

He hated how Naruto always pushed him to do something about their female team mate. While he does consider Sakura a friend now and he’s grateful for all she’s done, he can’t take standing in front of her and looking at her face that always seemed so full of expectations from him.

He still felt a complicated ball of mess, still a rudderless boat adrift at sea. He hasn’t even figured himself out yet, nor has he determined the future he wanted to make for himself. The last thing he needed was to deal with other people’s hopes, needs and expectations from him.

“Just give her my regards Naruto,” he said in an attempt at politeness.

The blonde rolled his eyes, “Fine, be that way.”

They were nearing the gates when they heard the faint sounds coming from one of the training grounds close to the village walls. It sounded as if someone was having a fierce fight.

“That’s probably Bushy Brows. He’s the only one crazy enough to train so very early in the morning,” the blonde guessed before closing his eyes and concentrating. Then, with a confused voice asked, “Hinata?”

Sasuke raised a brow in question.

“I can feel Hinata’s chakra clashing with Lee’s. Could they be sparring?”

“Hn…”

Hyuuga Taijutsu vs Rock Lee’s strong fist. Now wasn’t that a daring move from the twitchy Hyuuga? Sasuke’s lips curled in amusement without his permission.

“Oh…I gotta watch this,” Naruto said with a grin before hurriedly turning to the direction where the sounds could be heard coming from.

Sasuke followed quietly behind, also wanting to witness how the two taijutsu styles fared against each other.

* * *

With her byakugan active, she easily saw the last two people she wanted to see approach the training ground.

Her slight loss of focus almost caused her to receive a kick to the chest had she not had the agility to twist her body away and lift her lion-fist a bit to cause Lee to abort his move to avoid getting his chakra drained.

“Careful ne, Hinata-san,” her sparring partner said with a grin while drawing his knee back only to duck, use a hand as a stand and deliver another swift kick with his other leg.

They made several more exchanges for a few minutes before Lee finally took it to another level. That’s when she felt real pain.

Lee not using any of his Gates was easy to match but Lee in even just the First Gate? It was like submitting herself to torture willingly.

She felt her eyes and muscles strained while trying to keep up with his speed and fending off the frankly brutal fists and kicks from the green-clad man.

Forty minutes—the longest forty minutes of her life sparring with the genius taijutsu specialist—and she felt she could no longer go on. She made a sign at him for stop, slowly fell to the grass and just gulped air to ease her poor lungs.

And Lee? Lee was barely winded. Which meant she clearly needed to work more.

Though her stamina has improved as evidenced by the length of time they’ve been trading blows without getting a critical hit, her speed clearly still needed more improvement to be able to match any of his Gates Form.

“Yosh! You did well Hinata-san! You lasted ten minutes longer this time,” her sparring partner praised effusively.

“Ah thank you Lee-kun. You did so much better. Thank you for the spar,” she managed to wheeze out.

“You’re welcome, Lavender Flower of Youth! It was my honor and pleasure.”

“Oi Bushy Brows! Hinata!” she heard Naruto called out.

“Naruto-kun, my friend. And Sasuke-kun. Good morning!” Lee greeted cheerily.

“Heh…That was a very good spar you guys! Believe it!” Naruto praised.

When she heard him walk closer, she lifted herself from the ground, turned away and tiredly made her way to her backpack to pull out her water canteen. Then she closed her eyes and greedily drank from the bottle.

She felt relieved when in the background, Naruto and Lee went on to have a lively conversation of their own about setting up a schedule for a spar. When she felt some displacement in the air, she quickly reopened her eyes, only to make an aborted squeak when she realized the last Uchiha was in front of her. She didn’t even hear him or feel his chakra approach!

“Oi Hyuuga,” he said, looking down at her with one dark eye clearly visible and the other purple one partially hidden by his hair, “Your agility is mediocre, stamina so-so and your speed sucks.”

Hinata clamped her mouth shut and she felt the veins at her temples twitch. She could not believe the nerve of the Uchiha. Why did he always single her out and say such rude things?

“Did I ask for your opinion, Uchiha-san?” she gritted out in annoyance.

“Hn. Just stating my assessment. You’re welcome.”

To her absolute irritation, after he provided his unsolicited remark, the man had the gall to simply turn around and walk off as though nothing happened. If it wasn’t so out of character for her, she would’ve hurled her water bottle at his pompous head.

“Ne Hina,” she heard Tenten catch her attention, “What was that with the Uchiha?”

“Ah it was nothing Tenten-chan.”

The Weapon’s Mistress eyed her for a long while before talking again, “When are you going to make time for me huh? I need some serious training too. I got a new collection I need to test.”

Hinata tried not to flinch at the scary gleam she saw in the Weapon’s Mistress eyes. She liked Tenten a lot but when the girl has a weapon to test, she could be a bit crazy and a real terror.

“Hm, three days from now?” she proposed hesitantly.

“Tsk. No, two days from now,” the brown-eyed woman demanded with narrowed eyes.

“Alright,” she gulped then agreed swiftly. “Two days from now. If I have no mission.”


	6. Chapter 6

The bursts of several chakra signatures careening through the desolate and muddy main street of the abandoned town easily caught Sasuke’s attention.

The ghost town was located between the shared borders of Amegakure and Kusagakure. It was very small and only had crumbled and dilapidated structures left. There’s nary a soul when he arrived at the place and chose the second level of a ruined building as his shelter from the pouring rain and to sleep for the night.

Making sure to cloak his own chakra, he stood up calmly, approached the destroyed window and looked down to observe his unexpected visitors and assess their threat only to see the drenched and bedraggled form of Hyuuga Hinata who was once more engaged in a fight. She was surrounded by four rogue nins, as made obvious by the slashed headbands. One was from Ame, one from Iwa and two from Kusa.

It’s been almost four months since he watched her spar with Rock Lee before he left Konoha and he can’t help but snort at the irony that he has now caught the timid and peaceful Hyuuga engaged in a fight in three out of the four instances he’s met her in the past year.

Quickly activating his sharingan, he watched as she performed a fast spinning motion, forming a sphere made of chakra which easily countered the barrage of kunai, shuriken and senbon hurled at her by her enemies.

The move caused the exploding tags attached to the sharp projectiles to detonate, creating loud deafening sounds and pressure that blasted some of the already weakened structures nearby. It even caused his chosen run-down building to shake.

As soon as the Hyuuga’s defensive technique ended, all her enemies surged forward.

All four were obviously skilled. The one with a slashed Amegakure headband took advantage of the heavy rain and formed water needles, the one from Iwa attacked by displacing the ground while the two from Kusa flanked her and hurled many ninja wires to trap the Hyuuga in place. It was a coordinated set up and he knew right away he’ll need to intervene at some point with the Hyuuga’s apparent lowered chakra supply.

To the Hyuuga’s credit and to his slight surprise, she was able to evade the attack from the Iwa rouge nin through sheer speed—one more improved than the last he saw her fight Rock Lee with—and countered the water needles using a great fireball technique big enough and fast enough to rival a regular Uchiha’s. It caused him to smirk a little, seeing that his words made an impact and challenged the girl to improve her speed and learn a fire jutsu.

With her greatly improved speed, she quickly disabled the nin from Ame with a single strike to the chest and fended off the Iwa nin who tried to attack her from behind by twisting and doing the same air attack he saw her use those many months ago.

The problem was the two from Kusa. The two were very quick with their ninja wires and almost severed the Hyuuga’s head from her body had she not possess her byakugan, her speed and her agility.

When the initial trap failed, the two launched even more ninja wires, many of them attached with exploding tags. The Hyuuga executed her spinning defense once more and avoided the attacks but after that, it became obvious her chakra was no longer enough to continue.

Not wanting to deal with a dead Hyuuga, Naruto’s anger and the blasted Hyuuga Clan, he decided it was time to step in.

Using his lightning speed, he dropped from the window to the ground and used his sword to finish off the two Kusa nin. They didn’t even see him coming. But the Hyuuga clearly did, based on the unsurprised and slightly relieved expression on her tired face.

“Thank you very much Uchiha-san,” she said in a barely audible and shaking voice, body shivering and teeth chattering from the cold.

“Hn, get out of the rain. I don’t want to deal with your corpse and your clan if you die.”

The girl took a deep breath and nodded but caused him to raise a brow when she turned and approached one of her fallen enemies.

“What are you doing?” he asked with a frown.

“The two still alive—I need to seal them and bring them to Konoha for interrogation,” the Hyuuga answered before taking hold of the unconscious Ame nin’s left leg and dragging him through the mud and headed for the closest dilapidated building.

Shaking his head a little at the absurdity of the situation, Sasuke approached the unconscious Iwa rogue and dragged him by his leg too.

* * *

In the past three months, a secret alarm for possible bloodline and _hiden_ technique theft was raised when a pattern of attacks on young shinobi from clans with secret techniques was noted. She and Shino made the first steps when they had a conversation about two separate incidents involving a genin team with an Aburame child and another with a Hyuuga child. The Hyuuga genin, one from the Branch House, was saved by his jounin sensei and was returned to Konoha but barely survived. The Aburame child, sadly, was unfortunate and was tagged MIA.

When they shared their concern with Shikamaru during a dinner at Kurenai’s place, the genius Nara was able to establish a pattern which became even more apparent when a team with a chuunin from Ino’s clan was attacked with the perpetrators showing only interest in capturing the Yamanaka child who’s now also MIA.

Upon coordinating with the Kazekage of Suna and finding a few similar incidents with a few young Suna shinobi, Shikamaru was able to further narrow the location to be near Kusa and Ame and thus a team was formed to conduct reconnaissance.

With the range of her byakugan’s insight and Team Eight’s years of experience and specialty in scouting, she, Shino, Kiba along with Sai were assigned the mission. It was decided they separate to cover a wider area and agreed to simply meet the next day at an inn close to the Fire’s border.

She’d been investigating her designated location when she caught the presence of the missing nins. They had pursued and attacked her the entire afternoon leading to two short scuffles with three comrades of the pursuers and two hours trying to avoid the last four she just fought.

In the span of almost four hours, she has performed five revolving heavens, three water needle techniques, two fireballs and a plethora of her Hyuuga techniques, causing her chakra levels to approach dangerously low levels.

She had noticed Uchiha Sasuke’s presence in the vicinity with her byakugan the moment she and her attackers entered the abandoned town and though she’s wary of the last Uchiha’s attitude toward her, she was extremely grateful that he was there, that he intervened and helped in the last few minutes of the fight. If he had not, she was quite certain she’d be severely injured and captured or possibly dead by now.

* * *

“Why the need to bring these rogues to Konoha?” Sasuke asked as he sat down after taking off his cloak. He made himself comfortable by leaning his back on the wall of the half-ruined building while he watched Hyuuga Hinata opened her backpack and pulled out a scroll from what looked like a water-resistant tube.

When she paused and appeared to hesitate in answering him, he spoke up again. “Hn. Hyuuga, don’t forget I stepped in and took care of those last two nins for you. I even dragged that Iwa nin here. I’ll consider an answer as payment.”

“There have been attacks and abductions… of genins and chuunins from clans with blood limits and secret techniques.”

“Hn. Theft. Again,” Sasuke said with disgust. He’s once more reminded of the many sharingan eyes Danzo stole and imbedded on his arm. Decided on a new course of action, he got up and approached the Hyuuga, the unconscious nin between them, “You don’t need to seal those two nor do you need to take them to a Yamanaka. I can do a better interrogation. Faster. More thorough.”

“The mission—

“I’m joining it now,” he cut her off. Then added when she looked about to protest, “I’ll send Kakashi a message. I’m sure he’ll be very happy I’m offering my services to his beloved Konoha.”

Hinata closed her eyes for a while before nodding in acceptance. “Alright, Uchiha-san.”

There was no point in arguing with Uchiha Sasuke. She’d only be bashing her head uselessly against a brick wall.

He’s always been known for being a tenacious person when he set his mind on something—a trait he shared with Naruto. Besides, she knew he’s right when he said their Hokage would be pleased that his wandering former student was offering his help. Team Seven’s former sensei would most likely consider the last Uchiha’s action as him becoming more…assimilated to the Leaf once more.

And last, he’s already helped her. She’s currently very low on chakra, alone in unfamiliar territory with possibly more pursuers coming to hunt her. She’d be foolish to refuse his assistance.

“Good.” Was the only response he gave before bending down, putting his hand on the Ame nin’s head and forcibly yanking something.


	7. Chapter 7

After he used his rinnegan’s Human Path to gather information from the rogue ninjas, it was agreed (more like he ordered) that they would both meet the rest of the reconnaissance team the following day.

The Hyuuga then changed her wet clothes for dry ones, reluctantly shared with him her simple packed meal of onigiri and gyoza, muttered quietly to wake her up so she could take second watch and then was out like a light, clearly too exhausted and in need of rest to replenish her low chakra reservoir.

He snorted as he observed her sleep in her roll like a child—curled to her side, hand tucked under her chin, face looking so calm despite what just happened earlier, expression so innocent despite her profession.

Then, two hours into his watch, the Hyuuga’s peaceful sleep ended. Her eyes moved rapidly under her lids, silver tears fell down her moon-pale cheeks and her previously even breaths turned short, heavy and loud in the deafening silence. She was clearly having a night terror. After a while, when it continued, he thought of waking her up but then she whispered _‘Nii-san’, ‘I’m sorry’ ‘What do I do’_ and _‘Hanabi’_ again and again.

He remained seated and still, his mouth a thin line and his teeth clenched—the words coming out the Hyuuga’s mouth made the annoying thoughts that’s been popping up since that awkward, ill-fated dinner come to the forefront of his mind once more, bringing with them a deluge of emotions he didn’t really like.

For a long time, he’d ignored and had been apathetic to the situation of others. He’d been absorbed with the tragedies he has suffered and focused only on his pursuit of power and his goals of avenging his clan.

Only Naruto’s situation made a significant mark in his mind and that was only because of the parallel paths they seemed to walk and how similar their history and struggles were in many ways—not to mention the blonde had been a persistent leech that simply refused to let him go and saved him in the end.

The two years of traveling and seeing the world did help in opening his eyes to the suffering of others but the constant move from place to place meant that the concerns he met and dealt with never really took root for long. That dinner changed something and the stray thought of the Hyuuga having similarities to Itachi has led to other annoying thoughts popping up—thoughts like the uncanny similarities in both their lives.

He thought of their shared beginnings through Kaguya and her sons Hagaromo and Hamura. Their clans the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. Of the power in their eyes. Of Konoha. Of their tangled strings and intersecting lines and roads that crossed but _never truly touched, never truly connected_.

He thought of the choices forced upon them by others and choices they willingly made or were forced to make for themselves. He thought of the different but similar pain and helplessness and despair over their situations that they endured, _are enduring_ , and wondered if there was a scale in the world capable of measuring the weight of each.

He thought of Itachi, his older brother. How he was twisted and manipulated and taken advantage of at a very young age. How he was forced by shitty old people to use his power to massacre their own family, their clan—all to protect ignorant, ungrateful people. How his brother spent the rest of his life most likely feeling overwhelming guilt and grief. How his truth, until now, remained secret and would most likely be kept forever in the dark.

He thought of Hyuuga Neji, her cousin, her brother. How he was branded and treated a slave by his own family. How he lost his father to save a rotten clan and a corrupt village. How he was rumored to have been a genius but had his wings clipped since he was a child due to circumstances he had no control over. How he loved his cousin and sacrificed his life for her. Like Itachi did for him.

He thought of himself. How he suffered in the aftermath of the massacre. The painful sundering from the family he loved and the terrible nightmares that came after. The choking hatred he felt for his brother. Konoha’s apathy and lack of action. His bloody pursuit of power for the sake of retribution only to find the bitterest of truths in the end. How he now has the power to make a change but the one thing he wanted to change most could no longer be. How he travels the world instead, trying to atone for sins he committed, trying to do his part while the people and the village that played a part in pushing him to commit those same actions continue to keep the truth hidden and show a façade of a peaceful, happy existence. How even after years, he remained angry and bitter and tired and empty and knowing not what to do with the rest of his life.

He thought of Hyuuga Hinata. How she has her family and clan but _does not truly have them_. Her sacrifice for her sister. How she was labeled weak and expendable as a child. How she was disowned and disinherited at a young age. Konoha once more showing indifference and a lack of action. How until this day she remained shackled by manacles designed by her own family, living and fighting a cage that seemed impossible to escape. How she didn’t possess the power to make the change she wanted.

It made him feel better and angry at the same time. Better because, somehow, aside from Naruto, he found another person who shared a similar tragedy, shared a little of his suffering. Misery does love company after all. It made him angry because she’s just another proof that Konoha—the place his clan helped found, the place many of his kin died for, the place his brother killed their family for, the place he decided to help in the end—continued to be a place of ignorance, of injustice, of suffering.

“Nii-san!”

The Hyuuga jolted awake hoarsely crying out, her breathing short and ragged. Sasuke kept his eyes closed to feign nonchalance and simply listened as she took many deep breaths then grabbed something from her backpack—a water bottle she drank from eagerly.

When she remained awake after a long while, he opened his eyes and looked at her. “Go back to sleep Hyuuga,” he muttered in the stillness.

Her gaze whipped to his direction and he found himself meeting red-rimmed and tired silvery eyes. She still looked exhausted and though her chakra has increased, it still felt low, the disturbed sleep clearly only gave a little of its intended effect.

“I’m sorry if I disturbed you, Uchiha-san,” she said with a wince.

He scoffed. “Tch. It’s not like you have control over the things that happen when you sleep.”

She nodded her head then went to lie on her roll once more but her eyes remained wide open, her byakugan activated. He decided to just let her be then. It was no use, he knew. He’s gone through enough nightmares to know how hard it was sometimes to go back to sleep.

After a few minutes, she sat up once more, brows furrowed and sight focused on something probably miles away from them.

“What is it?” he decided to ask after a while.

“T-there are possible enemies approaching our location, Uchiha-san. Five men around fifteen kilometers North, three men ten kilometers East and another group of three around eight kilometers South,” she reported, eyes unblinking as she scouted great distances.

Sasuke felt a little impressed with how far her sight was able to cover. Sure the byakugan now seemed underwhelming in the face of his ocular powers but a range of more than ten kilometers…it’s a great tool for reconnaissance indeed. Out of curiosity, he asked, “Fifteen kilometers, is that the farthest you can see?”

“A-ah…it’s…it’s twenty Uchiha-san,” she hesitantly replied.

“And what is the longest range known for your entire clan?” He was interested to know because of Kaguya and his hunch of a greater threat with similar but greater ocular powers and thus didn’t care if the question came out a bit invasive.

She looked at him warily before responding, “Mine is, I believe.” She then got up and started to pack her things.

“No need to get up, Hyuuga. I’ll take care of it.”

As soon as his words left his mouth, her back stiffened and she looked at him with a stubborn glint in her eyes. “I can fight Uchiha-san.”

Sasuke smirked a little.

Through the years, women always seemed to have a select number of reactions when it came to him—disgust or desire and a few times, a bizarre mix of both.

Since he was a child, he’d been surrounded by females always fawning over him—having expectations or demanding things from him as though he has an obligation to fulfill simply because they felt something for him. In rare occasions, a few tried to kill him.

The Hyuuga had always been different, even as a child, now that he thought of it. She never fawned over him and instead held a torch for Naruto who, at that time, was nothing but a dumb loser. She never exhibited any emotion for him at all, be it admiration or envy or anger or hatred. She didn’t look at him with judgment or expectations. He suspected that even now, after all that he’s done, she never saw him as anything but as Uchiha Sasuke—the last of his clan, her former classmate, member of Team 7 and Naruto’s friend.

The only time she ever reacted to him was when he opened his mouth. For some reason, his bluntness always seemed to push the woman’s buttons without him meaning to and caused her to react in ways he’d never expected of the timid and non-confrontational girl he knew her as.

It’s nice—amusing and a bit therapeutic. He’ll never tell anyone but he actually liked it.

“I know you can fight. In three out of four occasions I’ve met you this past year, you were involved in fights, or have you forgotten?” he asked with a raised brow.

She took one long deep breath then responded softly after, “This is my mission. I refuse to be a burden.”

“I didn’t think or say you are Hyuuga. But with your current condition, you’ll definitely be a burden if you can’t get up to meet the others tomorrow. So, sit tight. Just keep looking and let me know when they’re here,” he ordered, his sword in his hand in preparation for a fight.


	8. Chapter 8

As requested, she informed her…unanticipated companion the moment the enemies approached the perimeter of the abandoned town. Without hesitation, he left the ruined building they used as shelter for the night and went to confront them in the main street and with her byakugan activated, saw with perfect clarity how he took care of the attackers with great ease.

The fights (more like warm-up stretches for the last Uchiha) did not last long. They were overwhelmingly one-sided that they didn’t even last more than a minute for every group. He dealt with them using exceptional speed that all she saw was a dark blur, the wickedly sharp glint of his sword and streaks of blue and white lightning splitting the darkness of the night.

No wonder he said her speed sucked. With a grimace, she made a mental note to work more on it and included doing more research or experiments with her lightning affinity.

After watching lightning being used in action, she couldn’t deny its strategic uses, especially for a close-range fighter like her. And, even if she won’t be able to use it as effectively and efficiently the way Uchiha Sasuke does, there’d still be a lot of benefits for her

For example, if she’s able to develop and use it to boost her speed, then it will make her attack and reaction time so much better. If she’s able to manipulate it well and create something like a sphere or even just a rope, she’d be able to use it for mid-range attack or defense. If those failed and she’s only able to coat her hands or fingers with it, just one jolt or touch with lightning to stun an enemy could give her enough time to effectively launch her juuken moves.

Yes, that’s what she’d work on next. She’s done some experimenting with Water Needles and the Gentle Step: Twin Lions First, there’s no reason for her to hesitate or stop exploring other ways to improve herself.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke didn’t kill the enemies—he merely incapacitated them. When it was all over, he performed the same jutsu he did on the two ninjas from earlier and once more she could only watch with wide eyes.

The first time he did it to the ninja from Ame, she didn’t recognize it right away.

The scene had been disturbing. He put his hand on top of the nin’s head then yanked something. At first, all she saw was some sort of apparition. But the the apparition took on the hazy shape of a human—and based on how it moved, it was as if it was in agony. That’s when she just knew.

 _Souls_. Uchiha Sasuke was yanking the souls almost out of the enemy ninjas’ bodies through their head. And if his words from earlier were to go by—about doing better interrogation than those of the Yamanaka Clan—then what he’s doing only meant one thing: he’s accessing the minds or the memories of the defeated men. And to add to the horror, they all died shortly after the last Uchiha performed the technique.

It’s a terrifying thing to think about—having your soul literally in the hands of another. She hoped she never gives the man reason to subject her to the same situation as he has done to their enemies.

“Hyuuga, does your mission include search and destroy?” the dark-haired asked after he released the body of his jutsu’s last casualty—the poor man already in his death throes.

“No. We were tasked only to do reconnaissance—to gather information on possible bases or hideouts, assess their numbers and the threat they pose and find out possible key figures involved in the operation. Why, did you discover vital information?” Hinata warily asked.

“I’ll discuss it with the team tomorrow. Go to sleep Hyuuga, you need to have your chakra replenished. We’ll need it for your byakugan,” the heterochromatic-eyed man responded before effectively ending the conversation by going back to his previous spot and closing his eyes.

* * *

After a few hours of silently traveling the borders of Amegakure under heavy rains, they were able to finally reach the modest inn chosen as their meeting point. To Sasuke’s annoyance, the loudmouth Inuzuka immediately accosted them when they entered the small diner, not even giving them the chance to get warm and take a meal first.

“Hinata! Are you well? Why are you with Uchiha? Did he do something to you?” the Inuzuka fired question after question at the Hyuuga after giving him a nasty glare.

“I am well Kiba-kun. I unexpectedly ran into Uchiha-san while fighting some attackers. He has…he has helped me a lot and he’s here to assist us further,” the Hyuuga responded calmly.

“What?! This is our mission. Why the hell is he suddenly inserting himself?” the Inuzuka growled.

“I am curious to know the reason for Uchiha-san’s presence. Why? Because Hokage-sama did not mention about you joining us,” the normally quiet Aburame stated coolly.

Sasuke sneered at the uncouth, beast-like man. Leave it to the idiot Inuzuka to act as like a territorial dog. He never did like Inuzuka, Kiba. He was like Naruto, only a lot more annoying. It was good to know that the stoic Aburame at least has more sense.

If he had his way, he would’ve gone to the enemy’s base with the Hyuuga alone. Her eyes would have been enough help to scout and get the layout of the base and the number of enemies inside and he could handle the fighting.

There were young children involved however—children who are likely weak and severely traumatized from their ordeals and would need escorts while traveling and thus the need to work with the rest of the Hyuuga’s reconnaissance team.

“Kiba-kun, Uchiha-san has…interrogated…gathered information from the enemies we encountered and he’s here to share those with us. So please, calm down,” Hyuuga Hinata gently explained, predictably playing peacemaker and making Sasuke smirk a little.

“Aa, now I want to hear what Sasuke has to say,” Sai said with his usual creepy smile.

“Oi Sai! This bastard—“

“Kiba,” the Aburame’s cold voice cut his teammate off, “As team leader, I’ll make the decision and I, too, want to hear what he has to say.”

The Inuzuka bared his fangs angrily but backed down so he decided to cut to the chase.

“Hyuuga was attacked by several rogue ninjas and the pursuit ended in the small abandoned town I was staying at for the night. I got information from them. The Aburame and the Yamanaka children, the ones considered MIA—they’re alive but being tortured and experimented on for their clan’s hidden techniques. There are other children involved too, some of them no doubt from other villages.”

As one, the faces of the members of the recon team turned grave and they all now turned their attention on him.

“And have you found out their location, Sasuke?” Sai asked.

“Yes, it’s close to the abandoned town Hyuuga and I left,” Sasuke replied then added, “Hyuuga said the mission did not include search and destroy. I don’t know about any of you but there are children being used as guinea pigs right now and with all the men we killed last night, the rest of these bloodline thieves might panic and make hasty decisions and kill them to hide their tracks while you go report and await decision or reinforcements from Konoha.”

Silence reigned for a short while before the Aburame spoke up, “I assume, Uchiha-san, you didn’t come here just to deliver this information but also to offer your assistance in storming that base.”

“Hn. I could have gone there with just Hyuuga. Her eyes would’ve been enough to take down the enemies inside but the children might need additional protection during the fight as well as require escorts for the travel back to the village.”

“Then I believe there’s nothing else for us to do but get those children to safety,” Shino said with a decisive nod.

The Inuzuka and the Hyuuga nodded their heads in agreement, faces both showing fierce determination while Sai immediately pulled out his paintbrush, a blank scroll and ink and started writing.

“I’ll send word to Hokage-sama about our intended course of action, just to be on the safe side,” the former Root agent explained.

“Eat and rest then Hinata, Uchiha-san. Tonight we’ll proceed.”

* * *

“Weirdo, your drawing sucks. It is ugly and confusing to look at,” Sai commented casually while watching the Hyuuga draw the layout of the enemy’s base while also using her byakugan to conduct long-range stakeout, “Perhaps you should just tell me what you see and I’ll draw it for you. What you’re doing right now might just lead us all to our deaths.”

The Hyuuga’s face flushed in embarrassment while the Inuzuka snickered at the remark. “Yeah Hina, Sai’s right. The lines all look like either squiggly worms or chicken scratches to me.”

With pursed lips, the Hyuuga returned the drawing materials to the artist and focused herself on observing and providing the necessary information to make a map of their target location.

Sasuke simply listened and observed his companions in silence.

While the Hyuuga spied on the base 20 kilometers away from them, Aburame Shino was also busy sending out his little bugs to gather more information.

Excluding Sai, this was the first time Sasuke has ever interacted with Team 8 on a mission. In truth, he could only barely remember Team 8 from their genin days. To him then, they were just a bunch of…well…weirdos.

The Aburame always wore a huge jacket and dark shades, barely talked and used bugs. The Hyuuga wore a huge jacket, eschewed interactions especially with loud people and stuttered and blushed a lot. The Inuzuka also wore a huge jacket, kept a pet dog in his pockets that also made him smell like one and was just overall grating on his nerves. And their jounin-sensei? He couldn’t even remember who their genin leader was.

They’re a forgettable team. He knew they existed but did not make enough waves to really make a mark. Looking at them now, he could say that they made a far more cohesive team than Team 7 based on their interaction with each other but—all sensory ninjas in one team?

Whoever put them in one cell did them great disservice. He’s sure having the same specialization did not do them any favors when it came to developing their strengths. He could only hope that with their jounin status, they’d be able to do well in the upcoming fight.


	9. Chapter 9

As the team leader, Shino was responsible for creating mini-teams and thus had to assess every member of the group and take many things into consideration to ensure the success of their mission.

There were two places within the enemy base that they needed to secure. One was the laboratory where children with bloodline limits were kept and experimented on. The other was what looked like a large hall with cages housing children with secret clan techniques. 

They had three trackers in the group. He, Hinata and Kiba—with Akamaru his loyal partner of course. He’s a long range fighter and Hinata and Kiba were short to mid-range. Sai was mid to long range. Uchiha Sasuke, he was sure, could handle himself leagues better than any one of them.

He and Hinata should not be on the same group because of the nature of their tracking abilities. Kiba should not be partnered with Sai as both have mouths without filters and would surely annoy or fight each other and possibly jeopardize their mission. Uchiha Sasuke will no doubt do what he thought was best without a care for anyone else’s opinion.

Finally done with making a decision, with a finished map of the enemy base showing vital details such as possible enemy headcount, traps and danger and dead zones in their middle, Shino cleared his throat to address the group.

“Alright, our top priority is securing the children. They must be protected at all cost which means we have to get to the lab and the large hall where they are being kept. Based on our skills and past work experiences, I would have Kiba and myself as partners. We will take the lab. Kiba, Akamaru and my kikaichu will help in tracking and making sure to destroy whatever vile experiments are there. Hinata and Sai will take the large hall. Sai’s ink creations would be more effective in that setting and Hinata’s byakugan and taijutsu would act as good support and help calm the children, even provide medical attention to those who’ve gone through harsh torture. Sasuke-san, if you would join them? You are without doubt the strongest of us all and they need more help securing their assigned location.”

Though he didn’t like him that much, Uchiha Sasuke was a prodigy and has far more battle experience than any of them. He would no doubt play a bigger role and thus the need for him to recognize the last Uchiha’s usefulness.

“Hn. No. I’ll take Hyuuga with me. You, Sai and Inuzuka and his dog make the lab team,” the Uchiha responded, voice and expression nonchalant.

The man’s casual disregard of his plan and his mention of Hinata made Shino twitch a bit in irritation. He was also quite offended that the Uchiha seemed to underestimate his and Kiba’s capacity to handle the lab situation. But he held his tongue—the mission was about saving children after all, not about his pride.

Kiba, predictably, reacted negatively. “What the hell? Oi Uchiha, you can’t go around making decisions like that. What makes you think you can simply order us around, especially Hinata?”

Akamaru, with far more sense than his master, remained silent while looking at the Uchiha warily.

The Uchiha simply ignored Kiba and turned to Hinata whose eyes had gone wide in surprise. Then, she tilted her head a little and a look of introspection showed on her face.

“Hinata? Is Uchiha-san’s suggestion alright with you?” Shino asked his team mate.

Hinata blinked then turned to him and nodded. “Yes, it’s fine Shino-kun.”

Considering the fact that Hinata had already spent time in the Uchiha’s company the night before and returned to them safely and, taking note that she truly did not seem to have anything against the man, Shino accepted her choice. “Alright then. We’ll go with that.”

To his exasperation, Kiba loudly protested once more, “Oi Shino! Why the hell should Hinata be partnered with him? If anything, she should be grouped with us.”

Deciding to be the mature one, Shino adjusted his shades and spoke to his brash teammate. “Kiba, we trackers all cannot stay together in one group. Another tracker must be with the second group. Hinata and I especially cannot be in the same group. Despite the map and our intel giving us a little advantage, anything can happen inside the twists and turns of the hideout, especially if the enemies use exploding tags or smoke bombs to suit their needs.”

“Then I’ll have Hinata and Sai. You partner with Sasuke, Shino,” his friend quickly suggested, causing Shino to become annoyed once more at the disregard being shown to his words as the leader.

“No,” the Uchiha interrupted their exchange. His tone was cool and firm and brooked no argument. “I am not familiar with the Aburame nor any of your techniques. Hyuuga, at least, I have already watched in combat three times now, making her techniques more familiar.”

When Kiba looked about to protest further, Sai leaned forward and gave him disturbing smile. With a bit of threat in his voice, he asked, “Ne, Puppy, do you have something against me that you don’t want to have me as part of your group?”

The Inuzuka twitched and looked at the former ANBU agent, a bit uncomfortable, “It’s not like that Sai. I’m just watching out for Hinata.”

The artist only chuckled, “Weirdo has better eyes than you, or have you forgotten? She can literally see 360 degrees around her. She can also kick ass, maybe even better than you. She doesn’t need you to watch out for her.”

“Now see here—“

“Kiba-kun,” Hinata intervened, voice calm but firm, “Thank you for your concern but I’ll be fine. I’m truly alright working with Uchiha-san. Let’s not waste time arguing anymore please? There are children who need saving.”

Though Kiba still scowled darkly and grumbled angrily under his breath, Hinata’s words thankfully ended the pointless argument.

They went on to discuss more details such as how they’re going to approach the base, hand signals for warning against attackers on the way and procedure they needed to follow in case of a medical emergency.

“Take a rest everyone and get ready to head out in three hours,” were Shino’s instructions after their long discussion ended.

* * *

The enemy base they’re targeting may be close to the border separating Ame and Kusa but it was still considered a high risk zone, even for those in the shinobi profession. Not only were they dealing with rogue ninjas from several nations, they’re also dealing with ninjas from Rain who specialized in assassinations and were considered highly dangerous for having short tempers.

As such, Sasuke made sure to stay alert, constantly surveying the surrounding area with his sharingan while keeping pace with his slightly slower partner who was tasked with keeping watch of the happenings inside the enemy base.

With her veins bulging unnaturally at the sides of her face and her temples, Hyuuga Hinata was most effective at intel gathering and letting them know real-time of the changes of their enemies’ positions as they increasingly got closer.

Picking up a slight movement in the periphery of his right eye, he turned his head fully and focused on the Hyuuga’s hand movements, her fingers making signs for approaching foes and their numbers before pointing to their direction.

Acknowledging he got her sign, he gained speed to take care of the pests while the rest of the team continued with their normal pace.

There were only four, and without the advantage of byakugan eyes to let them know it was him they were meeting, the poor fools had been quickly taken care of. It was quick. All execution style kills. No mercy should be spared for bloodline thieves, child abductors and torturers.

After flicking the blood from his sword and returning it to its sheath, he went back to rejoin the group.

* * *

Biting her bottom lip a bit nervously, Hinata hurriedly signaled the rest of the team of the increase of enemy numbers near the entrance of the base. Clearly there was a sensor or perhaps even several sensors among them who picked up their presence.

Increasing her range of sight, she stilled and paled when she saw many of the rogue ninjas have gone to the lab and large hall and was now in the process of corralling the poor children like livestock for an impending slaughter.

“What is it Hyuuga?” she heard the last Uchiha ask, his voice so near she didn’t even notice him get close.

“There must be sensory ninjas among them. Their movements have changed. Some are now with the children in the lab and the large hall.”

“They’re preparing to either use them as hostages or dispose of them,” the man murmured.

“Shit. Fucking sensors,” Kiba cursed angrily while Akamaru whined.

“Now, now, don’t forget you’re a sensor too,” Sai remarked.

Hinata turned to their team leader, “What now Shino-kun?”

“No change in plans. Let’s go as we’ve discussed,” the bug user answered, though his voice made it clear he was upset with the situation.

“I’ll go ahead and clear the entrance,” the Uchiha declared suddenly, turning to face the rest of them, “Better that the rest of you don’t get tied up getting rid of the unwelcoming party. You three,” he pointed to Shino, Kiba and Sai, “head straight for the lab." He turned to her next, "Hyuuga, increase your pace. Try to keep up with me so you can tell me the changes inside.”

With that, he moved, leaving them all in the dust, the smell of lightning filling their noses.

“What a fucking show-off,” Kiba growled. With no scary Uchiha to fear this time, Akamaru loudly barked his agreement.

“Please Kiba-kun, not now. Remember the children,” Hinata said before pumping chakra to her legs to increase her speed. She had a demanding Uchiha to follow.


	10. Chapter 10

Unlike Team 8 which has the tendency to disappear or remain forgotten in the background, members of Team 7 had the flair for the dramatics and Uchiha Sasuke certainly proved he’s a certified member of it.

The last Uchiha did his work and he did it with style. The scene at the entrance of the hideout looked little better than the bowels of a slaughterhouse—all blood and gory with heads and bodies and limbs strewn all around, making Hinata flinch a little.

After Sasuke gave her a deadpan look and turned to start heading for their target area, she gave her friends one last tight-lipped smile and a solemn nod, putting her confidence and trust in them to succeed in playing their part of the mission then swiftly followed after her partner to the entrance of another very long tunnel.

With her byakugan, she checked ahead of them and saw the myriad of chakra-infused paper tags throughout the long passageway. She turned to her silent partner and reported her findings. “Uchiha-san, there are traps fifty meters ahead—explosive tags hidden along the walls and the ceiling and underneath the floor. There are fifteen guards waiting to ambush us behind the large door at the end.”

“Hn. We don’t want an explosion that might endanger the children inside and limit our options to leave this hellhole later. Can you see a way to pass through without triggering them?” the dark-haired man inquired, his dark eyes surveying the path before them.

Hinata bit her lower lip before answering, “Yes, there are safe spots. I can guide you through them. But what if they’re set off remotely anyway?” she asked, feeling a bit leery of the situation. She certainly didn’t relish the thought of getting blown to smithereens.

“Then I’ll shield us with Susanoo. Lead the way Hyuuga.”

Hinata slightly turned her head to look at the broody man and felt a little irritation that he looked so impassive and sounded so blasé, as though asking her to walk in the middle of an explosives-ridden passage was the same as walking in a park. If he wasn’t Uchiha Sasuke, she would’ve liked to kick him with a chakra-infused shin between the legs.

“What?” he queried, voice flat.

“Nothing Uchiha-san,” she said, letting go of her violent idea with a quiet sigh. At least he’s powerful and certainly capable enough. She would just have to trust him to do as he said in case the situation turned for the worse.

Taking a deep breath and curling her hands into fists to stem her anxiety, she took a step forward and went on to perform a ninja version of hopscotch, stepping only on spots where tags weren’t placed, the Uchiha following behind her this time.

When they were halfway through, her byakugan caught sight of a guard on the other side of the door make a snake hand sign. She turned to give the man behind her a warning but it was for naught—all the explosive tags they took care not to set off blew up one by one, the sound enough to shatter her eardrums and rattle the insides of her brain.

Through the ringing in her ears, she felt herself being pulled by some kind of force before they were immediately ensconced inside what looked like huge bones and a purple barrier made up of Sasuke’s chakra which kept them protected from the smoke and dust and all sizes of debris caused by the collapsing walls and ceiling. 

_Susanoo_ , she thought distantly upon recognizing the technique the Uchiha performed. She’s seen versions of it during the war, enough to be familiar with it.

“Oi Hyuuga, you alive?” her companion asked while looking down at her, a slightly awkward look on his face.

 _Isn’t it obvious, genius_? she wanted to retort but settled for an affirmative nod, not wanting to give the caustic man a reason to throw her out of his colossal warrior toy.

“Thank you for the save Uchiha-san,” she muttered, her heart still pounding hard in her chest. Placing her palms to her ears and healing herself, she then returned her attention to the enemies waiting on the other side of the door at the end of the hallway and informed her partner of her findings.

“There’s only ten of them now, waiting. The rest have moved back to the next hallway. I imagine they’re thinking we suffered greatly from the explosion and would be easier for them to ambush.”

“Hn. They’re dead,” the Uchiha uttered the words menacingly under his breath, no doubt pissed off at what happened.

She knew he’d make his words a reality. Not that she felt any sympathy for the poor fools about to meet their ends. _Bloodline thieves_. They’re the worst kind. Children from clans, especially those with _kekkei genkai_ were taught from very young ages of their dangers and were given tacit orders to get rid of them in any way possible.

“Prepare yourself Hyuuga. When we get through that door, this Susanoo will disappear,” the stoic man warned her.

Hinata nodded again then saw the avatar sprout limbs before it started moving.

For a while, she felt quite envious. How could the shinobi gods have given the sharingan such hax abilities and forgotten about the byakugan entirely? It’s absolutely unfair. The things she could do with it. (Like pulverize the entire Hyuuga Council of Elders to dust and flush them down the toilet afterwards).

When they reached the door, Sasuke’s Susanoo struck it down, causing the two unfortunate men standing just behind it to be flattened to bloody pulps on the floor. Then the chakra construct started to vanish and in a blink of an eye, her stoic partner was already sprinting forward and starting to get rid of their enemies using his sword.

Her mind on the children that needed saving, she also hastened to the short hallway leading to the large hall only to be stopped by a barrage of senbon and shuriken from three rogue shinobi who set their eyes on her.

She quickly performed Revolving Heaven to avoid the shower of blades and when one man swung a kusarigama, she charged forward, avoiding the trajectory of the sharpened blade attached to the chain by simply dodging before gifting him an Air Palm to the chest.

The two remaining men attacked her from behind, one with a jutte that had a mean pointy end and the other had two long and wickedly sharp blades attached to his arms. They were fast but not as fast as Lee.

She twisted and dodged and gave jutte guy a Palm Bottom to the chest with sufficient amount of chakra to destroy his internal organs before sending a concentrated Air Palm with her other hand to the one with the blades, sending him flying meters away.

When the man tried to get up, she saw a blade suddenly protrude from his chest with Uchiha Sasuke standing nonchalantly at his back.

* * *

Sasuke pulled out his blade, creating a wet squelching sound. The man who found himself impaled by his sword then crumpled to the ground like a lump of meat. He gasped and jerked a few times before going still. _Good riddance._

Then he looked at his partner with a raised brow to which he received a simple nod before the Hyuuga turned her head to the hall and relayed what she saw with her byakugan, “There are still eleven of them. All the children are cramped in one big cage with exploding tags attached to them. A hostage situation, just as predicted.”

Sasuke merely grunted, turned around and headed for the short hallway leading to the hall, the Hyuuga swiftly trailing his steps once more.

He’s starting to like this version of Hyuuga Hinata. Now that she no longer possessed her crippling shyness and lack of confidence, she’s proving to be adequate support for a mission partner with her capacity to fill many roles—close to mid-range combat fighter, tracker, real-time intel gatherer and a healer.

Her personality and attitude were also a plus. She didn’t act like an annoying, horny fangirl. She didn’t talk incessantly or complain or do things that grated on his nerves. Most of all, she knew when to speak and remained serious and focused on the mission at hand. If in the future he needed a reconnaissance partner, he’d prefer to have her over so many ridiculous and aggravating people he knew.

* * *

The hideout was like a maze with so many dim tunnels. With his kikaichu actively scouting one of the hallways that would lead to the lab, Shino was able to quickly gather information about the paper bombs hidden along the walls, ceiling and floor and he had his little friends seek and devour them all.

“Man, your bugs are on a roll, aren’t they Shino? At this rate, we can just use your insect infestation to take care of the human infestation,” Kiba remarked with a fanged grin while racing beside him.

“Shut up Kiba,” Shino admonished, “Why? Because the fight hasn’t even started and the children not safe and secure yet.”

“Yeah, yeah. Tch, can’t even take a joke,” Kiba huffed which he ignored.

Shino just couldn’t find it in him to listen and be amused at Kiba's jest. The mission was very important to him—he has one of his younger clansmen among those they needed to rescue after all.

As heir to the Aburame Clan, it was his duty to look after the well-being of his family members and he feared the tortures these thieves subjected his young cousin just to steal their family’s technique. He hoped he’d be able to return him to Konoha alive.

They had just stopped in front of another dim and long passageway when they heard loud explosions from the direction Hinata and the last Uchiha headed to. The blasts were quickly followed with the building shaking for a few seconds before going still.

“What the fuck?! The hell’s that Uchiha doing? Is he trying to get Hinata killed?” Kiba asked angrily while looking in the direction where they last saw their teammate and the last Uchiha.

Shino gritted his teeth quietly. He couldn’t fault Kiba for his reaction this time. He too was worried, especially since Hinata was far from their reach and protection and…

He heard Sai chuckled then watched as he patronizingly patted Kiba’s back. “Sasuke is a genius and one of the strongest shinobis alive, Puppy. And the Hyuuga hime is strong and can handle herself. You’ll just have to trust them to know what they’re—“

“Quiet,” Shino interrupted, standing stiff when his little friends alerted him of danger ahead. “There are enemies approaching.”

To his relief, Kiba’s anger for the last Uchiha swiftly vanished and an unmistakable gleam of determination showed in his eyes. He then quickly sent more of his kikaichu through the tunnel to gather more intel while Sai took out his ink and a blank scroll and drew several lion monsters and snakes.

Just mere seconds after the artist finished, Shino detected the death of some of his intel-gathering insects and seven enemies appeared in the passageway and threw tagged kunais and shuriken at them. Sai immediately had his lion monsters leap forward and intercept the blades, making the paper bombs explode when they made contact while his ink snakes swiftly crawled on the floor to restrain their foes.

All of them anticipating the ink snakes won’t be enough after a signal from Sai, they all launched speedy attacks before the enemies could make further moves. Shino performed his Beetle Tornado technique and let his kikaichu surround three targets, absorb their chakra and disintegrate them. Sai finished two off with his tanto and Kiba and Akamaru moved forward to take care of the rest with their high-speed Fang Passing Fang technique.

It was a very short battle, one that did not last even a minute. Sai and Kiba had their enemies beat with their much better speed and soon, the hallway was littered with corpses of their fallen foes.

“Well, would you look at that! We three actually make for a good extermination team eh? I kinda feel bad for these guys. It was definitely an overkill,” Kiba commented with a wide smirk while dusting off his hands and kicking a corpse out of his way.

“They don’t deserve any pity, Kiba. They preyed on children just so they could steal other clan’s bloodlines and secret techniques. They deserved what they got,” Shino responded with a hard tone and moved forward to continue with their mission.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a striking difference to her silent companion when they finally approached the door leading to the great hall where the children were detained. She could not put her fingers on the actual change but she felt it in his movement, especially in the feel of his chakra. She noticed that it felt more intense—darker somehow and far more menacing than she’s ever felt from him before. It sent shivers down her spine and made breathing just a little bit difficult.

With no guards on sight, they were able to enter the room swiftly and there they saw the remaining thieves surrounding a large cage where the poor children were kept like animals.

Before any of the enemies could speak or issue a threat, with her byakugan, she saw Sasuke’s chakra suddenly flare. She saw it build up rapidly in his eyes before it flooded the entire room.

He was casting genjutsu, she caught on almost instantly, and braced herself to not fall for it. After only a few heartbeats, all of the rogue ninjas started dropping like flies, all their chakra networks showing disturbance due to the powerful illusion the last Uchiha put them under.

With a downward twist of her mouth, she realized then that during all the fights from before—the one at the entrance and in the hallway—Uchiha Sasuke hadn’t been that serious when he fought them. He could have handled them all on his own without her help and could’ve done so without even lifting a finger.

What was she thinking? Who was she kidding? This was the only man who could rival Naruto—the two of them the main heroes of the war. Of course the Uchiha could’ve done it all by himself and more.

“Oi, Hyuuga,” she heard him call her name, making her snap her head to his direction. “The children Hyuuga,” he reminded her before moving to the large cage filled with the children.

Gasping and feeling a little chagrined at her inattentiveness, she hurriedly followed after him and helped deactivate and remove the explosive tags first to ensure none of them got set off accidentally. Once that was done, they went on about opening the cage and coaxing the children out.

It was an upsetting and heartbreaking sight.

There were eighteen children total. Most of them were wearing what could pass as rags with a few boys just wearing dirty pants. Their eyes were either glassy or heavy-lidded from exhaustion or wide-eyed from fright. A few looked better but most of them have pallid skin tones, their cheeks hollow and their young bodies emaciated. Many were bruised and some had scars that were not treated properly.

Seeing everything with sharp clarity and not just through the black, white and blue of her byakugan, she knew that their team wouldn’t be enough to move all the children to Konoha right away, especially if there were more children from the other group in need of medical attention. They would require more help, especially from more trained medical people. Like Sakura, she thought with an inward grimace.

Naruto. Sasuke. Sakura.

No matter what she did, it seemed she could never escape the long and large shadows cast by the people around her.

First Neji. Then Hanabi. And now the three students of the Sannins.

She didn’t begrudge them of their powers and skills and achievements. Far from it. She was actually grateful to them for all that they’ve done to help save their world. But it’s an entirely different thing when the Council of Elders of her clan used their might and successes as the caliper with which to judge her and her own achievements.

Yes they may be in the same age group. Yes they had all attended the Academy at the same time. And it’s true they all revolved around the same circles. But she not them. And Kurenai was neither the famed Copy Kakashi-sensei nor was she the Great Green Beast Gai-sensei who was a one of the best taijutsu masters.

Her genin teacher was a genjutsu specialist who taught her many survival tactics but was not able to help that much with her taijutsu, much less improve her Juuken. Not only that, when her sensei got pregnant and had to refrain from joining training and going on missions, all she had left to train with were her teammates who knew nothing about the Gentle Fist and her beloved cousin Neji.

Not her father or any of the proud, self-important Juuken masters of the Main House but Neji. Neji who, despite being a prodigy, was still a branch member and was restricted from learning many of the techniques of their clan.

So she trained and worked her arse hard with her cousin while those from Team Seven went on to train with the Legendary Sannin, gained humungous summons and learned their special techniques and then what, they expected her to be better than them? Expected her to perform the same feats as them during the war? How dare they be so demanding and demeaning of her efforts when they haven’t even contributed anything on the battlefield?

Unbelievable, self-important, crazy old geezers. If only Uchiha Itachi was still alive. He no doubt would’ve made a great source of advice on how to get rid of some unwanted family members.

“Hyuuga, the hell are you waiting for?”

Pursing her lips to a tight line, Hinata turned to her partner and tersely explained to him the need to seek for backup medical assistance. “They’ll need to be seen to by more skilled med-nins, Uchiha-san. I may be able to heal some of them physically but…the other children, the level of damage done to their psyche—they clearly require more medical assistance before we could move them to Konoha.”

The last Uchiha stared at her for a while then looked at the children with one red, one purple assessing eyes. “Hn, fine. Do what you can. I’ll go send a message to Kakashi and look for useful supplies,” he said before turning away.

* * *

Sasuke had just finished commanding his hawk summon to deliver to Kakashi his message and was in the process of gathering water and all the food from what looked to be a small pantry to bring them to the children when he felt several spikes of chakra laced with killing intent. He dropped all the items he held in his only hand and, using his lightning speed, he went back to the room where he left the Hyuuga. His eyes immediately found her assuming a defensive fighting stance against what looked like three feral children, one child laid unmoving at her feet while the rest cowered behind her back.

Upon noticing his entrance, the three children—two boys and one girl—visibly tensed before the girl launched an attack on the Hyuuga while the two boys weaved hand signals and went for the rest of the kids she was shielding behind her back. The Hyuuga, instead of facing her opponent, went for the two boys instead and used her improved speed to disable them with her juuken, causing them to fall like planks on the hard floor.

Realizing that they may have been duped and the children may be part of the theft operation, Sasuke did not hesitate to join the action and went for the girl the Hyuuga ignored and delivered a strike on the back of her neck, making her fall unconscious.

He turned narrowed eyes at the other children to assess for any further threat before checking on his partner. She was wide-eyed and panting a bit, no doubt stunned at the events that just happened.

“Hyuuga,” Sasuke called out to catch her attention. He watched her blink several times before she focused on his face. “Let’s talk for a bit,” he said before turning and giving the other children a glare with his sharingan active. “If there’s anyone else here working for those filthy thieves, I would behave if I were you. You wouldn’t want to experience the genjutsu my sharingan—”

“Sasuke-san!” the Hyuuga interrupted rather loudly, unexpectedly using his first name and throwing a fierce glare his way. “Stop it. Just because those four attacked didn’t mean you can threaten all of them.”

“Tch. I’m just giving them fair warning—“

“Stop, please,” she said in a firm voice he didn’t think she was capable of. “Can’t you see they’re frightened enough as it is? They were also attacked, same as I.”

Sasuke scowled and his lips thinned at the remark. Casting another menacing glower at the children, he then signaled with his head for the Hyuuga to follow him before moving to one corner of the room.

“Let’s put them all back in the cage and lock them up,” he suggested in a low voice as soon as the Hyuuga stood beside him.

“W-what?” She hissed, aghast at his suggestion.

“You just fought off a few of them, Hyuuga,” Sasuke pointed out, “At this point we don’t know who among them actually needed rescue and who could be part of this operation.”

In another uncharacteristic display, his partner squared her shoulders, stood to her full diminutive height and looked at him with a dogged expression on her face. “No. I disagree with you Uchiha-san. Can’t you see these children have gone through enough harsh treatment already? The last thing we want is to add to their trauma.”

“You would willingly take the risk of being attacked by them once more?” Sasuke asked with a frown.

“Is the infamous badass Uchiha Sasuke with godlike powers afraid of traumatized and abused children now?” she asked sarcastically. After a few seconds of silence, the Hyuuga’s hand snapped up to cover her mouth and she glanced at him with a wince.

For his part, Sasuke did not respond and just stared at the woman before him, not quite believing she was the same mousy Hyuuga Hinata he remembered from years ago who chased and panted after Naruto like a puppy.

“I…I’m sorry Uchiha-san,” she embarrassedly whispered after a while. Then she took a few deep breaths and with a more calm expression, continued, “But I stand by what I said. Let’s not return them to that cage. The children who attacked earlier—they all looked physically better, as I am sure you’ve noticed. But the rest, the ones we have conscious right now…Just look at them. They look way worse than those four.”

“Hn. Have it your way. But make sure to keep your eyes and ears opened at all times, Hyuuga. And don’t get killed if more of them attack you. I’d rather not have to deal with your clan,” he said before turning away and choosing a spot to sit on, no longer in the mood to provide further assistance now that there’s a possibility of some of the children themselves working for the enemy.

He impassively observed his partner go on about healing the rest of the children and creating clones to search the place with blankets and water and food—some of the items he dropped earlier.

Hyuuga Hinata really was unbelievably gentle and kind for a kunoichi. Such a bleeding heart. Almost worse than Itachi and Naruto. At least, his brother and self-proclaimed best friend both possessed overwhelming power and strength to protect themselves from almost anything. But Hinata? Sure she’s strong in her own way but not _that_ strong. She’s got a lot of vulnerabilities that it’s a wonder she’s gotten to live this far. Hell, it’s a miracle she fought and survived the war.

It’s also no wonder she’s being rejected by the old, bastard elders of her clan. The position of a leader afforded a person neither weakness nor uncertainty and her personality and qualities just weren’t fit to become Head of such an ancient, proud and cutthroat shinobi clan as the Hyuuga.

But then again…That was the problem, wasn’t it? Shinobi clans too proud and cutthroat and harsh. Always hungry for more power, more influence, more control. Always wanting for more and competing with the rest and in the process destroying themselves from the inside out. Not just the Hyuuga but the Uchiha too. The entire village of Konoha.

Feeling annoyed at the jumbled thoughts inside his brain and sensing another downward spiral, Sasuke sighed, closed his eyes and tried to empty his mind.

* * *

The moment they broke through the lab door using two gigantic ink humanoids, just as planned, Shino took on the frontline while Sai and Kiba and Akamaru used a pincer movement to protect his flanks and at the same time give them the advantage of engulfing their enemies.

It was a favorable set up for them as it took advantage of his and Sai’s techniques. He was able to easily dodge the hail of weapons aimed at him by dispersing his body parts and encasing the main attackers with his kidaichu, letting his special breed of insects devour both their chakra and their flesh.

To his left, Sai swiftly released more of his ink lions and snakes. The lions helped attack their foes and corralled them towards the middle where the snakes were waiting to entrap them. The moment their legs were caught by the ink creatures, he did not hesitate to once more let his kidaichu cover the bastards like a dome before getting rid of them.

To his right, Kiba and Akamaru, who had both used military pills to increase their chakra, had used smoke bombs then barreled their way through the ranks of their vision-deprived enemies using his Rotating Fang. When the smoke cleared, his teammate’s side of the room looked as if a tornado went through it with blood and many body parts littering the floor.

Most of the threat gone, Shino then directed his attention to one corner of the room where their two remaining enemies stood with both their hands up in a sign of surrender, their palms open showing they held no weapons. The two wore Ame headbands but they looked quite young—perhaps no more than fifteen.

“Please! We surrender!” the two almost chorused, clearly afraid based on their voices, the pallor of their skin and their wide eyes.

“Hm…What should we do, Leader-sama?” Sai asked from his side, wearing his usual unsettling smile.

“You and Kiba, start searching the place, I’ll take care of this,” Shino said before moving forward and approaching the two frightened youths. “Alright. We accept your surrender. We’ll take you with us to Konoha for further investigation but right now, I am going to have my insects collect most of your chakra so you two couldn’t create trouble for us. Don’t move,” he commanded before letting out some of his kikaichu.

Predictably, the two screamed and ran to try to evade his little friends. It was futile effort; he merely had to spread more of his insects to cut off their escape, encase them and start draining them of chakra until they were no longer a threat. After it was done, he rendered them both unconscious and had them secured using ninja wires so they wouldn’t escape. Then he followed his teammates and started his own search when he heard Kiba called for him from another open-door room where a strange iridescent green light was coming from.

“Oi Shino, come here quickly!” 

He hurried to the room and paused at the threshold for a moment when he came with a sick realization that the green light was coming from the many rows of test tubes and pillars containing bodies attached to tubes and different machineries.

“Bug boy, here. Hurry!” Kiba called him from another side of the room.

With longer strides, he reached his teammate’s side only to get the air knocked out of him when he realized they were standing in front of a test pillar with his missing cousin inside. Unlike the others, there was no liquid inside. His young cousin was attached to wires—naked, his body exposed with his skin punctured in so many places and looking as if he was but a few breaths away from death.

“This is your cousin?” Sai asked upon joining them. “The MIA?”

“Yes. Help me get him out,” he told his teammates in an urgent tone before looking for a way to open the large glass tube. When he found a button on the side, he warily looked at it, afraid pressing the thing might just hasten his cousin’s death.

“What are you hesitating for bug boy?” Kiba asked. “That’s the only possible way to open the fucking tube. Press it.”

Doing as his brash teammate said, Shino pressed the button and held his breath and sighed in relief when the glass opened without issue.

“What are you going to do, Leader-sama?” Sai asked curiously after they successfully extracted his cousin from the tube and put him on a table.

“He’s lost so much kikaichu It’s like they were sucked from his body. I’ll help breed his hive and reestablish the population to address the imbalance in his system.”

“Are you sure about this bug boy? Isn’t it dangerous?”

Shino did not bother to address the question and instead busied himself with commanding his own kikaichu to help facilitate the rapid breeding of his cousin’s colony. He's heir to the Aburame, of course he knew what he's doing. None understood the Aburame body better than those of his clan. It’s a good thing his own colony has just fed from the chakra of the enemies or it would’ve been a lot more difficult to help the poor boy recover.

When his little friends started their work, he looked around and with jaws clenched in anger, he took note of the many machineries present with bodies inside. There were so many of them that it made him wonder how the thieves could’ve afforded such high-end equipment.

Could it be they had supporters? Perhaps corrupt heads of states interested in making human weapons and having access to other nations’ hidden techniques? Maybe they have connections with wealthy nobles who had no qualms supporting such a group just so they could reap whatever reward was promised to them by the thieves? Whatever it was, the scope of the operation was alarming and Shino resolved to speak about it with the Hokage to make sure all the bastards involved were made to pay.


End file.
